Communicator
by KuroIChio
Summary: Di dunia ini apa yang bisa kami lihat belum tentu dapat di lihat orang lain. Mungkin, ada orang yang bisa melihat roh orang yang sudah mati. Tapi belum tentu bisa melihat kegelapan hati yang mereka miliki. Dan tugas kami adalah melindungi orang-orang dari kegelapan itu. [War: typo, alur berantakan, OOC, and manymore]
1. Chapter 1

_Seorang anak perempuan berusia enam tahun memiliki rambut hitam sepanjang punggung dan mengenakan dress berwarna merah, terlihat tengah asyik dengan bermain dengan mainannya. Sebuah karpet berwarna merah marun yang ukurannya cukup besar menjadi alasnya bermain. Ia bermain dengan boneka beruangnya sebelum ahkirnya ia meletakan boneka itu di sampingnya. Kemudian beralih memainkan cangkir dan teko plastik yang berwarna-warni, seakan sedang mengadakan acara minum teh._

 _Sedangkan tidak jauh darinya terdapat sebuah sofa single berwarna cokelat kemerahan dimana seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahunan berambut putih Spike, mengenakan jubah biru yang dikenakannya untuk melapisi baju dan celana panjang berwarna hitam tengah duduk dan membaca buku dengan menyilangkan kaki kanannya. Di samping kirinya terdapat sebuah meja kecil bundar dimana terdapat teko dan cangkir keramik asli yang berisikan teh disana._

 _Keduannya asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan gadis kecil itu pun sesekali menggumamkan_ _lagu. Ketika ia tengah asyik dengan mainannya tanpa sengaja kakinya menyenggol sesuatu._ _Ia pun melihatnnya dan mengambil benda itu._

 _Sedangkan pria berambut putih itu tidak melakukan banyak gerakan, kecuali_ _membalik halaman buku yang ia pegang_ _sesekali._

" _Kakak…." panggil gadis kecil itu. Ia pun mengalihkan buku yang dipegangnya_ _dari_ _hadapannya,_ _dan menatap gadis kecil itu datar._

" _Ada apa?" tanyanya. Dengan polosnya gadis kecil itu mendekatinya._

" _Ayo kita main!" ajak gadis kecil itu. Sesaat ia melihat sisi belakangnya, atau lebih tepatnya melihat pada mainan gadis kecil itu dan ia mendelik dibuatnya._

"… _Aku tidak ingin bermain, kau saja…." jawab pria itu lalu menutupi wajahnnya dengan buku bacaannya. Melihat sikap laki-laki dihadapannya, membuat si gadis kecil mendengus kesal._

" _Hmph! Selalu saja begitu… kakak menyebalkan!" keluh anak itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya._

" _Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku…." kata laki-laki itu sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Seketika itu juga raut wajah gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi murung, pria berambut putih itu melirik pada anak itu sesaat. Kemudian menyingkirkan buku yang ia pegang dari wajahnya. Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian ia menepuk pelan dan mengusap puncak kepala gadis kecil itu, membuatnya agak tersentak. Lalu gadis itu menatap wajah laki-laki didepannya._

" _Aku mau saja bermain denganmu, tapi tidak sekarang." katanya._ _Tanpa berkata apapun, si gadis kecil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan acuh dan terlihat jelas kalau ia kecewa mendengar jawaban itu. Melihatnya pria berambut putih itu menghela napas._

"… _Lagi pula… kau ingin bermain apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih itu. Sang gadis kecil menunjukan sebuah buku dengan sampul_ _ **Hard Cover**_ _berwarna hitam padanya._

" _Aku ingin bermain_ _ **Marionette**_ _!" jawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Sontak ia terkejut melihat buku dan juga mendengar pernyataan anak itu. Tangannya pun mengambil buku yang dipegang gadis kecil itu, terdiam sesaat sebelum ahkirnya ia membuka halaman pertamannya._

" _Kau ingin memainkan cerita seperti apa?"_

 _Sesaat anak itu berpikir_ _._

" _Um… aku… ingin… ngg aku… aku tidak tau…." jawabnya lesu. Mendengarnya, pria berambut putih itu pun terkekeh._

" _Baiklah, aku tanya padamu. Sekarang… jika kau adalah salah satu_ _ **Marionette**_ _itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu lagi. Seakan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, anak perempuan itu berpikir sebelum ahkirnya menjawab._

"… _Aku… ng, aku ingin melawan moster raksasa yang jahat!" jawabnya antusias._

" _Hemm… benarkah?"_

" _Hm! Aku ingin melawan monster dan melindungin orang-orang! Aku ingin seperti saudara kakak yang bisa melawan anjing raksasa berkepala tiga itu!" jawab gadis kecil itu dengan semangat. Dan pria berambut putih itu langsung terlihat kesal mendengar pernyataannya._

" _Ah… dia…."_

"… _? Ada apa kak?" tanya anak itu polos._

" _Tidak… jadi,_ _ **Marionette**_ _yang_ _ingin kau mainkan tentang seseorang yang melawan monster dan melindungi orang-orang…." ucapnya memperjelas._

" _Iya! Tapi…. aku tidak tau bagaimana mengawali ceritanya…" jawab anak itu yang kemudian terdengar lesu._

" _Aku akan membuat cerita awalnya…_ _dan kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya pria itu sambil mengambil pena yang terletak diatas meja._

" _Baiklah!"_

" _Baik kalau begitu kita mulai. 'Pada suatu hari ada…'." ucapannya pun terhenti dan melihat pada gadis kecil itu, yang langsung di jawab olehnya._

" _Pemuda!"_

 _Sesaat ia terdiam sebelum ahkirnya menuliskan rangkaian kata di buku hitam itu._

" ' _Pada suatu hari ada seorang pemuda…' tunggu, siapa namanya?"_

" _Ung… ettō…."_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Communicator**

 **Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

 **.**

 _ **Ini adalah sebuah cerita… cerita yang telah disusun…**_

 _ **Dan 'Marionette', kini telah dimainkan oleh seorang gadis kecil…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : First Step**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"YUKIMURA!"

"H-ha'I! ittekimasu!" seru seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang terikat, ia mengenakan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna merah. Pakaiannya seragam berwarna putih dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, layaknya siswa SMU. Dengan membawa tas selempang dan sebuah roti yang digigitnya, ia berlari keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang laki-laki sebaya dengannya yang memiliki rambut cokelat berlari keluar menyusul orang sebelumnya.

"Danna, tunggu dulu!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang ia panggil 'Danna' atau lebih tepatnya bernama Sanada Yukimura berhenti dengan berlari di tempat dan menghabiskan roti yang ia makan.

"…Tidak ada waktu Sasuke! Kita bisa terlambat!" katanya lalu berlari lagi. Sedangkan orang yang bernama 'Sasuke' itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengikutinya.

 **Sengoku High School** merupakan tempat yang mereka tuju. Sesampainya disekolah, Yukimura berlari menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi itu bersama dengan Sasuke. keduanya berlari sampai ahkirnya menuju salah satu ruang kelas yang bertuliskan **2-2.**

 **Sraaakkk!**

Dengan kasar Yukimura membuka pintu kelasnya kemudian langsung membungkuk kearah dalam ruangannya.

"Sensei! Maaf, saya terlambat!" kata Yukimura.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Yukimura pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya ketika menyadari seseorang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Iie-dono?" gumam Yukimura saat mengetahui seorang wanita berambut hitam polytail yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Ah! Iya-iya Yukimura aku memaafkanmu kok…. Pffth!" kata wanita yang lebih tepatnya bernama Naotora Iie sambil menahan tawa. "Eh?"

Tawa pun pecah seketika saat melihat kepolosan Yukimura.

"Eh? Kenapa?... sensei?" gumam Yukimura agak rancu.

"Hahaha! M-matsunaga sensei belum datang… hahaha!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang mengenakan Hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna kuning untuk melapisi seragamnya dan duduk di atas salah satu meja. Ia adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Dengan perasaan bingung Yukimura hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya sensei…."

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Seketika suasana kelas menjadi hening dan Yukimura menengok kebelakang.

"Ma-matsunaga sensei!" pekik Yukimura terkejut.

"Kembali ketempatmu…." perintah Matsunaga.

"Ha'i!"

Yukimura langsung saja bergegas kembali pada tempat duduknya yang terletak di sudut kiri ruangan, dekat dengan jendela.

"Ah! Maaf permisi…." kata Sasuke yang langsung menyelonong melewati Matsunaga. Sedangkan guru pemilik marga 'Hisahide' itu mendelik dibuatnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Matsunaga langsung saja menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan kearah meja guru.

"Keluarkan buku kalian. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin…." perintah Matsunaga yang kemudian membuka buku Fisika dan mulai menulis di papan tulis itu. Semua murid di kelas itu mengikuti instruksi Matsunaga, begitu pula Yukimura.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau terlambat, Sanada." ujar seorang laki-laki yang duduk disebelah kanannya, semeja dengan Yukimura. Orang itu memiliki rambut cokelat sebahu dan mengenakan Eye patch dimata kanannya, namanya Date Masamune.

"Eh…ettō…."

"Itu karena Danna semalam sibuk bermain Shoji…." sela Sasuke yang duduk dibarisan sebelah kanan Masamune.

"Huh?" Masamune terlihat heran mendengarnya, pandangannya kemudian kembali pada Yukimura yang terlihat tersenyum canggung.

"Itu… Sasuke bilang akan mentraktiku Dango jika aku bisa menang darinya…." kata Yukimura. Masamune yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Stupid as usual, heh..." ujar Masamune.

"Jika kalian masih mengobrol di kelasku sebaiknya kalian keluar saja. Sanada Yukimura, Date Masamune. " sela Matsunaga sarkatis. Mendengarnya Masamune langsung menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya, melihat kearah lain dengan mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Yukimura hanya diam.

 **.**

* * *

 **Tengg! Tennggg! Tennggg! Ten** **nn** **ggggggg!**

Bel panjang pun berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa seluruh pelajaran usai dan semua siswa di ijinkan untuk pulang. Sedangkan dikelas **2-2** , semua murid dikelas itu sudah pulang. Sementara itu Yukimura masih membereskan barang-barangnya dengan Sasuke menunggunya.

"See you tomorrow, Sanada." kata Masamune lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan Yukimura hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Sasuke yang mulai bosan pun berjalan pintu keluar.

"Cepatlah, Danna… Oyakata-sama bisa marah jika kita pulang terlambat nanti…."

"Ah, iya-iya. Tunggu sebentar…."

Dengan segera Yukimura memasukan buku-bukunya secara asal. Lalu, berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke. Mereka berdua bersama berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Hingga kini mereka sampai lapangan olahraga sekolah mereka dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Yukimura. Sedangkan Yukimura yang berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menggenggam erat tali tasnya sebelum ahkirnya berhenti berjalan.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan begitu mendengar tuannya memanggil. Ia pun menengok kebelakang, melihat Yukimura dengan wajah bingung.

"Sepertinya ada satu yang mengikuti kita…." kata Yukimura kemudian berbalik dan melihat pada sesosok topeng putih yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Tubuhnya seperti ular raksasa berbadan setengah manusia yang mengenakan rompi layaknya bandit juga memiliki empat tangan, dan setiap tangannya membawa sebilah pedang. Yukimura menatapnya datar, sedangkan **Sasuke** mengikuti arah pandang tuannya tapi ia **tidak melihat** **apapun** kecuali lapangan kosong. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah wireless shure headset sebelah kiri, yang terdapat tambahan sebuah kaca seukuran eye patch. Lalu mengarahkan bagian kacanya kearah Yukimura, sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok mahluk itu.

"Wohaaa! Ukurannya besar juga Danna…." ujar Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu…" ucap Yukimura terhenti, kemudian ia melepas tasnya dan melempar tas itu ke sisi kebelakangnya.

"…Tolong jaga situasi sekitar." kata Yukimura lagi. Dari sakunya kemudian ia mengeluarkan shure headset merah yang mirip dengan milik Sasuke, yang membedakan tidak ada kaca eye patch pada headset Yukimura, lalu mengenakannya.

"Ha'I-ha'i." jawab Sasuke yang kemudian mengenakan shure headsetnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Moeyō!"

Udara sekitar Yukimura perlahan berubah menjadi percikan api yang semakin lama semakin besar.

"…waga tamashii!"

Kobaran api itu terus membesar hingga membentuk pusaran dan menutupi Yukimura. Ketika api itu menghilang, tubuh Yukimura terhuyung kebelakang dan dengan segera Sasuke menangkapnya. Jika orang biasa melihat Yukimura mungkin akan menganggap ia tidur atau pingsan. Namun, yang sebenarnya roh Yukimura baru saja terpisah dari tubuhnya, yang artinya Yukimura **MATI**.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Yukimura kemudian membuka buku tebal yang dipegangnya yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah Notebook. Setelah Notebook itu menyala, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Dari balik kaca eye patchnya ia tersenyum melihat sosok Yukimura yang merupakan roh kini berpenampilan lain. Sebuah tuxedo hitam yang lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah dan juga ikat kepalanya yang tak luput ia kenakan, dilengan kirinya terdapat sebuah armband berwarna merah yang bertuliskan kanji **"Hi"** **火** yang artinya api.

Sosok ular raksasa itu mulai menyerang dengan mengayunkan dua pedangnya kerah Yukimura. Dua tombak merah yang ada ditangannya berhasil menangkis pedang itu.

 **Trangg!**

"Danna… sebaiknya selesaikan ini dengan cepat, sebentar lagi makan malam…." ujar Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik Notebooknya.

"Tanpa kau katakan aku juga tau!" saut Yukimura yang kemudian menerjang kearah ular itu dan mulai beradu pedang dengannya. Tiga pedang yang dibawa ia arahkan pada Yukimura, tapi dengan cepat Yukimura berhasil menangkis pedang itu. Kini giliran Yukimura yang menyerang, ia menebaskan tombaknya kearah ular itu. Setiap serangannya berhasil ditangkis, tidak menyerah sampai situ Yukimura terus menyerang hingga berhasil menggores ular itu dan membuatnya bergerak melingkar, mundur menghidari Yukimura.

Sementara Yukimura sibuk bertarung, Sasuke dengan santai mengawasi setiap angka dan tulisan yang ada di Notebooknya, meskipun sesekali melihat kearah Yukimura yang sibuk bertarung.

 **Plip! Plip!**

Bunyi ponsel Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian megangkat telpon itu lalu menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya.

"Halo?... ah, Taichō…. Iya, sedang diatasi…. Eh?... ohh, baiklah akan saya sampaikan…."

Sasuke kemudian memutus telponnya dan tangannya beralih menyentuh headsetnya agar mini microphonenya lebih dekat menagkap suaranya.

"Danna…."

Yukimura yang tengah menahan ayunan pedang ular itu tetap berfokus melawannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Oyakata-sama bilang makan malam kali ini **yakiniku…** jika bisa selesai dengan cepat Danna bisa dapat bagian ekstra…."

Yukimura yang mendengarnya menegok kearah Sasuke, melihatnya bengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura antusias.

Melihat Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya, ular itu mundur kemudian bergerak memutar dan memukul Yukimura dengan ekornya.

 **BUGH!**

"Uagh!" Yukimura terlempar terkena pukulan itu karena fokusnya tehadap musuh yang ia lawan teralihkan. Sasuke yang melihat itu tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

"Oya-oya… Danna, seharusnya kau lebih fokus lagi…." ejek Sasuke. Yukimura bangkit kembali dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Itu karena kau mengajakku ngobrol!" protesnya.

"Hehe…."

Mahluk itu menghunuskan tiga pedang secara bersamaan kearah Yukimura. Dua diantaranya berhasil dihindari Yukimura, yang kemudian melompat menghindari pedang ketiga dan mendarat diatas pedang itu. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin diatas pedang hingga mencapai salah satu tangan ular itu, ia melompat lebih tinggi saat pedang lain mengarah padanya. Menggunakan tumpuan pedang yang mengarah padanya, Yukimura kembali melompat lebih tinggi dari ular itu. Di udara Yukimura memutar kedua tombaknya sekencang mungkin hingga kobaran api menyelimuti kedua tombak itu.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Yukimura yang kemudian dengan cepat menukik turun kearah mahluk itu dengan terus memutar tombaknya.

"Heyaaaa!" tombak itu membelah sekaligus membakar ular itu dari atas hingga bawah menjadi dua bagian, hingga monster itu mati.

Sasuke yang melihat hasil pertarungan tuannya tersenyum dibuatnya, sedangkan Yukimura terengah-engah setelah pertarungan itu selesai.

* * *

Langit yang berwarna kejinggaan secara perlahan mulai berubah menjadi gelap, pertanda malam akan segera tiba. Setelah pertarungan tadi kini Sasuke dan Yukimura berjalan pulang. Yukimura yang berjalan bersama Sasuke nampak diam dan memperhatikan kedua tanganya. Sasuke yang mengadarinya bertanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu Danna?"

Yukimura yang mendengarnya agak terkejut, kemudian menengok kearah Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa…."

Sesaat Yukimura kembali melihat kedua tangannya, sampai ahkirnya ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya itu.

 **Beep! Beep!**

Bunyi polsel miliknya membuat Yukimura mengeluarkan ponselnya saat menyadari kalau ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat.

' _Masamune-dono?'_

 **Subjek :** **Challenge**

 **From** **:** **Masamune-dono**

 **Time :** **17:45**

 **Text**

 **Hei Sanada, bagaimana jika kita buat** _ **'Party'**_ **saat jam olahraga besok… I challenge you…**

Seketika itu juga Yukimura tersenyum lebar, dan terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat senang dan juga bersemangat.

 **Subjek :** **re: challenge**

 **To** **:** **Masamune-dono**

 **Time :** **17:47**

 **Text**

 **Tentu, Masamune-dono!**

"Dan aku pasti yang akan menang!" seru Yukimura dengan semangat. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miring dibuatnya.

' _Sepertinya mereka akan mulai lagi…'_ pikir Sasuke.

.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai! Hai! Haaaaiiii! Kuro balik lagi~, ada yang kangen?** # **Ngaaak! Yo wis lah kalau begitu*pundung di pojokan*. Setelah sekian lama berguru dengan aKi Sableng dan bertapa di Goa han-duh!*kena lempar buku***

 **#Masamune: Durasi oi!*lempar sepatu***

 **Buset dah lu** **Te** **. Ok, lanjut. Kali ini Kuro coba buat fic multi chapter dengan genre Supranatural and Action (meski gak terlalu yakin sama hasilnya) tenang aja gak akan terlalu serius kok.**

 **Mungkin ada yang** **'** **bingung** **'** **apa hubungannya bagian yang awal (** _ **yang di italic**_ **) sama yang bawahnya (yang normal)** # **Nggak! (kalo gak berarti aku gagal donk Huweee*nangis kacang*). Well, sebenarnya antara awal dan bawahnya gak ada hubungannya. Karena itu jangan terlalu di ambil pusing, ok*** **kena** **timpuk Teflon*.**

 **#Masamune: kebanyakan cingcong lu!**

 **Oh my, Date! Jangan timpuk aku pake my lovely teflon napa!*ngomelGaJe***

 **#Masamune: Terserah dah...**

 **Puih! Date nyebelin. Ya udah deh, Minnaaaa! Tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian dikotak Review ya! Satu Review sangatlah berarti #plak**

 **#Masamune: kaya orang minta sumbangan.**

 **Kupret lu Date!*bawa teflon ngejar Masamune***

 ***Ahkirnya Kuro ngamuk dan ngejar Masamune entah sampai kemana***

 **#** **Yukimura: Sasuke, apa kita harus tolong Masamune-dono?**

 **#** **Sasuke:** **S** **ebaiknya jangan Danna, bisa-bisa kita kena imbasnya juga.**

 **#** **Yukimura: ohhh, ok. *lanjut makan Dango yang** **entah dap** **e** **t darimana.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Kriiiiinggg~!**

Jam weaker berwarna merah muda berbunyi dan sebuah tangan muncul untuk mematikannya. Seorang gadis manis yang memiliki rambut cokelat terbangun lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah membereskan tempat tidur, ia pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi lebih tepatnya kearah wastafel untuk membasuh wajah. Kemudian tangannya beralih membuka lemari kaca yang terletak tepat di atas wastafel untuk mengambil sikat dan juga pasta gigi. Lalu menutup lemari kaca yang menunjukan bayangan dirinya. Namun, tanpa disadari sesosok topeng putih yang memiliki tinggi sepantaran orang dewasa tengah berdiri memperatikan gadis itu dari belakang.

 **.**

* * *

 **Communicator**

 **Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

 **.**

' _ **Tuan Putri, tuan putri… siapa yang mengikutmu?'**_

' _ **Aku tidak tau, menurutmu siapa?'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Remorse**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Ittekimasu!" seru Yukimura kemudian berjalan keluar rumah, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Danna…," panggilan Sasuke membuat Yukimura berhenti berjalan dan menengok kearah Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"…? Melupakan apa?" tanya Yukimura balik. Tangan Sasuke langsung saja menunjukan Shoes bag hitam miliknya, membuat Yukimura sadar.

"Huwaaa! Sepatu olah ragaku!" pekik Yukimura kemudian berlari kembali ke dalam rumah.

 **Blam!**

"Haa~ dasar Danna…." gumam Sasuke.

Setelah mengambil sepatu olah raganya, Yukimura dan Sasuke kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Begitu sampai, Yukimura langsung menyapa teman-temannya yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa Yukimura penuh semangat.

"Ohayou Sanada." sapa balik Ieyasu yang melihat kedatangan Yukimura.

"Morning, guys." kata seseorang dibelakangnya. Yukimura pun menengok dan melihat Masamune yang baru saja datang.

"Masamune-dono!" seru Yukimura. Melihat sosok di hadapannya yang bersemangat membuat Masamune tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai senang.

"Heh, aku pikir kau akan terlambat lagi Sanada." ejek Masamune.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama! Tidak dalam waktu yang dekat!" kata Yukimura.

' _Tidak dalam waktu yang dekat… apa maksudnya…?'_ delik Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi… kau sudah siap huh?" tanya Masamune yang terdengar seperti tantangan bagi Yukimura.

"Jika untuk bersaing dengan Masamune-dono, kapan pun aku siap!"

"Haduhh~ mereka mulai lagi~." keluh Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan dahinya. Ieyasu melihat tingkah Sasuke tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

"Alright! Kalau begitu siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan olah raga hari ini, dia yang menang!" ujar Masamune.

"Wow, wow, wow! Tunggu dulu… masih ada mata pelajaran lain sebelum olah raga nanti kan." kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Masamune yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke mendecih dibuatnya.

"Cih… kau itu selalu saja merusak kesenangan orang, **Saru**." cibir Masamune dengan penekanan di ahkir ucapannya. Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mendelik tajam kearah Masamune, berharap tatapannya bisa menembakan laser atau apapun itu agar bisa membunuhnya. Tapi Masamune hanya acuh mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke, menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Sarutobi, sudahlah… kau tau jika Masamune orangnya seperti itu." bisik Ieyasu. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memilih beranjak ke tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Yukimura, menatap bingung pada Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap Masamune dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Masamune-sama," panggil seseorang dari belakang Masamune, atau lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dan memiliki bekas luka gores di pipi kirinya. Masamune pun menengok kebelakang, melihat orang itu.

"Kojurou?" gumam Masamune kemudian mendekatinya. Tangan Kojurou langsung saja memberikan sebuah kunci pada Masamune. Masamune pun menerima kunci itu dengan perasaan bingung.

"Kunci ruang OSIS? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut membantu Masamune-sama untuk rapat nanti. Sepulang sekolah saya langsung ada kelas tambahan." kata Kojurou.

"Okay, no problem." ujar Masamune memaklumi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Katakura-dono!" sapa Yukimura pada Kojurou.

"Ohayou, Sanada." sapa balik Kojurou dengan tersenyum, pandangan Kojurou beralih ke dalam kelas atau lebih tepatnya melihat pada Sasuke yang tengah melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah mereka.

"Kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke kelas." ujar Kojurou kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas **2-2**. Sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas, Kojurou mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat.

 **Subjek :** **(None)**

 **To** **:** **Sarutobi**

 **Time :** **06.30**

 **Text**

 **Sepertinya Masamune-sama dan Sanada akan bertarung lagi ya? Kalau begitu aku titip Masamune-sama dalam pengawasanmu.**

Setelah selesai ia pun menekan tombol **'** **Send** **'** dan pesannya pun terkirim. Sementara di kelas Sasuke masih terlihat kesal, menatap jengkel pada Masamune yang tengah beradu argument dengan tuannya. Sampai getaran ponselnya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia pun membaca pesan yang ia terima dari Kojurou. Melihat nama 'Masamune' juga tertera dalam pesan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Dengan tidak sabaran tangannya langsung membalas pesan tersebut, dan setelah mengirimnya ia meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dengan agak kasar.

Kembali pada Kojurou yang ada di kelas **3-1**. Getaran ponselnya membuat Kojurou melihat pesan yang ia terima.

 **Subjek :** **(None)**

 **From** **:** **Sarutobi**

 **Time :** **06.31**

 **Text**

 **Menitipkan Masamune dalam pengawasanku?! Seusai sekolah mungkin kau hanya akan melihat Masamune tinggal namanya saja!**

Sesaat Kojurou terdiam melihat pesan itu, kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya Masamune-sama mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah 'lagi'." gumam Kojurou.

 **.**

* * *

Tersisa lima belas menit semenjak jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Dan kini tersisa lima menit sebelum ahkirnya pelajaran benar usai. Jika ditanya kemana sisa waktu sepuluh menit, maka jawabannya digunakan untuk berganti pakaian.

Iris birunya yang tidak tertutup eye patch terus menatap pada jam dinding yang terdapat di atas papan tulis. Bukan hanya dirinya saja, bahkan sosok di samping kirinya juga tidak ingin melewatkan setiap pergerakan dari jarum jam walau hanya satu detik sekalipun. 'Sebentar lagi' itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Sambil menunggu guru mereka yang baru saja selesai menulis di papan tulis, ahkirnya saat yang mereka tunggu pun tiba.

"Baiklah, cukup sam-"

 **BRAK! Drap! Drap! Drap!**

"-huh?" ucapan sang guru terhenti begitu saja dan pandangannya beralih melihat pada pintu kelas yang tebuka. Ia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kelas itu.

"Yang tadi itu…."

"Sanada dan Masamune, Sensei." ujar salah seorang murid, seakan mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan guru mereka. Sedangkan sang guru sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu…. Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan pejaran ini besok."

Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum miring, melihat tuannya bersama dengan rivalnya berlari keluar secara bersamaan hanya untuk berganti pakaian dan ia yakin setelah ini dirinya akan melihat Yukimura dan Masamune tengah beradu kecepatan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan, walau guru olah raga mereka tidak meminta mereka untuk melakukannya.

 **.**

* * *

Setelah berganti pakaian Sasuke segera menuju lapangan. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Yukimura dan Masamune sudah ada di pinggir lapangan dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

' _Baru selesai lari rupanya….'_ pikir Sasuke.

Seorang pria paruhbaya, memiliki wajah sangar dan rambut putihnya di ikat cukup tinggi, datang dengan membawa buku dan juga peluit yang ia kalungkan di leher. 'Shimazu Yoshihiro' itulah nama yang tertulis pada name tag yang ada dipakaiannya. Pandangan Shimazu kemudian beralih pada Yukimura dan Masamune yang masih berusaha menormalkan napas mereka.

"Sanada, Masamune… kalian ambil bola volley di gudang olah raga." perintah Shimazu.

"Ha'I Sensei!" seru Yukimura yang kemudian langsung berlari dan diikuti juga oleh Masamune. "Tunggu Sanada!"

"Baiklah yang lainnya mulai pemanasan!" perintah Shimazu. Sementara yang siswa yang lain tengah melakukan pemanasan, Yukimura yang diminta untuk mengambil bola berhenti begitu saja saat merasakan adanya aura yang aneh di dekat gudang olah raga.

"OI! Sanada!" panggilan Masamune menghentikan niat Yukimura yang tadinya ingin mencari tau asal aura tersebut dan membuatnya beralih pada Masamune.

"Kau curang mengambil Start duluan!" ujar Masamune agak kesal.

"Hee? Mana ada, aku pergi tepat setelah Sensei bilang tadi. Masamune-dono saja yang lambat." cibir Yukimura, membuat Masamune kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tapi itu benar kan…."

"Kau meremehkanku huh?!" geram Masamune sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika Masamune-dono merasa demikian apa yang akan Masamune-dono lakukan? Bertanding volley denganku?" tanya Yukimura dengan suara agak meninggi, menantang Masamune.

"Alright! Aku terima tantanganmu!"

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Masamune-dono!"

"Heh! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menang mudah!"

"Itu yang kuharapkan! Aku juga tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"WOI!" teriakan seseorang membuat mereka berhenti beradu argument dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara.

" **Naotora? / Iie-dono?"** pekik keduanya bersamaan. Sedangkan Naotora sendiri kini terlihat tengah bercacak pinggang dan menatap jegah pada dua sejoli itu.

"Kalian ini, bukannya mengambil bola malah adu mulut disini! Hahhh… laki-laki itu memang tidak bisa diandalkan." kata Naotora yang diselingi dengan helaan napas.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naotora?" tanya Masamune. Naotora langsung saja melemparkan kunci pada Yukimura.

"Kalian mau mengambil bola di gudang, tapi tidak membawa kuncinya. Dasar otak dangkal…." ujar Naotora sarkatis. Yukimura hanya tertawa garing sedangkan Masamune mendengus kesal.

Yukimura pun membuka gembok yang mengunci ruang olah raga itu kemudian masuk ke dalam, begitu pula dengan Masamune. Sebuah keranjang besi setinggi satu meter mereka bawa keluar, dengan sedikit bantuan Naotora untuk mengunci pintu. Mereka kembali ke lapangan dan meletakan keranjang bola itu di dekat Shimazu.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai pengambilan nilai volley hari ini." ujar Shimazu kemudian mulai memanggil satu-persatu nama siswa yang ada. Sementara menunggu namanya dipanggil, Yukimura kembali merasakan aura aneh, membuat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Melihat Yukimura bersikap agak aneh, Masamune pun bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sanada?" tanya Masamune. Sontak Yukimura terkejut mendengarnya. Dalam diam ia hanya menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke…," panggil Yukimura. Sasuke pun menengok, sesaat Yukimura terdiam sambil melihat sekitar sebelum ahkirnya menlanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Yukimura tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke sambil tetap melihat sekeliling lapangan.

"Merasakan apa?" tanya balik Sasuke.

" **Grim.** " bisik Yukimura sambil menunjuk pada seorang seorang siswi yang tengah memengang tongkat kasti. Sasuke mengikuti arah tunjuk Yukimura sesaat sebelum ahkirnya menjawab.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun…." ujar Sasuke saat melihat kearah gadis itu.

"Memang kau tidak membawa headsetmu?" tanya Yukimura.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di kelas," ujar Sasuke santai "Lagipula aku juga tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak jika tidak membawa Notebooknya." sambungnya.

"Kau itu-"

"Kyaa!"

"Huwaa! Awas!" teriakan siswa lain membuat Sasuke dan Yukimura menengok ke asal suara yang tak lain berasal dari sisi lapangan dimana para siswa kelas **1-1** yang kebetulan memiliki jam olah raga yang sama dengan mereka berteriak.

 **Dugh!**

"-Ugh!"

"Huwaa! Sasuke!" Yukimura terkejut saat sebuah bola kasti yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba saja mengenai Sasuke secara telak tepat di kepalanya hingga membuatnya jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sasuke! kau tidak apa?" tanya Yukimura panik. Rasa pening dan nyeri yang menimpa kepalanya secara bersamaan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun kecuali mengerang kesakitan. Siswa lain yang melihat itu langsung saja mendekati Sasuke dan Yukimura untuk membantu atau sekedar melihat.

Sedangkan sang pelaku yang merupakan siswi dari kelas **1-1** segera mendekati mereka dengan wajah khawatir.

"S-senpai, maaf kau tidak sengaja." kata gadis itu merasa bersalah. Berselang detik kemudian guru dari kedua kelas menghampiri mereka juga.

"Sarutobi, kau tidak apa?" tanya Shimazu. Sasuke mengangguk lemah sambil mengusap pusat rasa nyeri yang ada di kepalanya.

"Sanada, bawa dia keruang kesehatan." titah Shimazu, Yukimura mengangguk kemudian memapah Sasuke dengan mengangkat lengan kanannya.

"Tsuruhime, bantu dia." perintah wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang yang merupakan guru olah raga kelas **1-1** itu. Tsuruhime mengangguk kemudian membantu Yukimura dengan memapah lengan kiri Sasuke untuk menjauh dari lapangan.

Selama berjalan Sasuke melirik sisi kirinya atau lebih tepatnya pada Tsuru. Merasa diperhatikan, Tsuruhime memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"A-anu –Senpai… maaf aku tidak sengaja," kata Tsuruhime menyesal.

"Hahaha… tidak apa." ujar Sasuke yang diselingi dengan tawa. Ketiganya pun kembali terdiam dan hanya meneruskan perjalanan mereka, hingga ahkirnya mereka tiba di aula depan.

"Tunggu dulu…," gumam Sasuke namun masih bisa di dengar keduanya. Mereka pun berhenti dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Antar aku ke kelas saja." pintanya.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura. Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap Yukimura penuh arti.

Keduanya pun menuruti permintaan Sasuke dan membawanya ke kelas. Begitu sampai di kelas Sasuke langsung duduk di bangkunya walau terkadang masih memengangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Achaa~ kepalaku sakit…." keluh Sasuke.

"Senpai apa tidak masalah jika kau tidak ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Tsuruhime khawatir.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja," ujar Sasuke. "Bisa tolong bawakan aku es batu atau semacamnya?" pinta Sasuke. Tsuruhime mengangguk kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Melihat gadis berambut cokelat itu sudah keluar kelas Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang dan menyadarkan punggunya di kursi.

"Sasuke kau yakin kau tidak apa?" tanya Yukimura memastikan.

"Iya aku tidak apa… tapi, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum pelajaran olah raga habis."

"Ehk? Memang kenapa?" tanya Yukimura bingung. Mendengar itu Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

"Hahh… Danna ini bagaimana, bukannya Danna tadi yang bilang kalau gadis itu **di ikuti roh**." ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Memang benar tapi…." ucapan Yukimura menggantung dan wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah Danna, tidak perlu khawatir aku-"

"Bukan itu!" sela Yukimura.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana cara memisahkan roh yang mengikutinya…?"

"Hehe… soal itu serahkan saja padaku." ujar Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Tsuruhime pun kembali ke kelas dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Anu… Senpai, maaf aku tidak bisa membawakanmu es batu. Tapi ini mungkin bisa membantu." kata Tsuruhime sambil memberikan sekaleng soda dingin kepadanya.

"Ini juga tidak apa, terima kasih ya." kata Sasuke kemudian menggunakan minuman dingin itu untuk mengompres kepalanya yang sakit. Pandangan Tsuruhime beralih melihat sekitar seakan mencari sesuatu. Sasuke yang menyadarinya mulai bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh! Teman Senpai dimana?" tanya balik Tsuruhime.

"Oh, Sanada-danna sendang ke toilet sebentar lagi akan kembali." jelas Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Tanpa diketahui Tsuru sebenarnya tubuh Yukimura tengah terbaring di barisan paling kiri yang dekat dengan tempat duduknya, atau lebih tepatnya di bawah jendela. Karena tertutup barisan meja dan juga tempat kursi membuatnya tidak terlihat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai ia kembali saja,"

"Apa tidak masalah? Bukan kah sebentar lagi jam olah raga kelas satu akan habis," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi Senpai sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Tsuruhime khawatir. Sasuke memberikan selembar kertas dan juga sebuah pulpen mekanik pada Tsuruhime.

"Kalau begitu kau tulis saja nama dan kelasmu, jika besok aku ingin menuntut sesuatu aku bisa menghampirimu di kelas… itu jika kau mau, aku tidak memaksakan, kok. Dari pada kau dimarahi oleh guru di kelas nanti." kata Sasuke. Tanpa ragu Tsuruhime langsung saja mengambil pulpen mekanik dan menekan puncak pena itu agar ujung besinya keluar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut dan secara refleks melepas pulpen itu saat merasa ada menusuk ibu jarinya. Dan setelahnya ia pun pingsan. Jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya, Tsuruhime mungkin sudah membentur meja atau kursi terdekat.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya bekerja~." ujar Sasuke, kemudian tangan kirinya memasang wireless shure headset lalu meletakan Tsuruhime dibangku sebelahnya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Roh Yukimura yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah berdiri di sisi kiri Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau dapat benda seperti itu?" tanya Yukimura atau lebih tepatnya roh Yukimura spontan.

"Apa? Oh, pulpennya… Naotora yang membuatnya. Katanya jaga-jaga jika nanti ada kasus yang seperti ini." jelas Sasuke. Yukimura pun mengangguk seakan mengerti maksud Sasuke pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Tsuruhime.

"Dia hanya tertidur… efek obatnya akan hilang dalam waktu tiga puluh atau empat puluh lima menit." jelas Sasuke.

Aura hitam menguak keluar dari tubuh Tsuruhime membuat Sasuke dan Yukimura beralih melihat padanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihatnya tangannya kemudian beralih membuka Notebook yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Baiklah Danna kita mulai," kata Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan Notebooknya.

Dari tangan kiri Yukimura sebuah kobaran api muncul dan saat ia menggenggamnya, kobaran api itu berubah menjadi tombak merah. Hal yang sama dilakukan juga pada tangan kanannya, tapi ia membiarkan api itu berkobar dan membawanya berlari keluar kelas. Perlahan asap hitam itu mengikuti kemana arah Yukimura berlari atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti kemana kobaran api itu pergi.

"Aku tidak mengira mereka bisa dipancing dengan kekuatan seperti itu," gumam Sasuke.

" _Oyakata-sama pernah mengajariku, beberapa dari mereka akan mengejar kekuatan ini. Walaupun, tidak semuanya berhasil. Hanya yang tertentu saja…."_

Mendengar penjelasan itu Sasuke berpangku tangan nampak mencoba memahami maksud Yukimura. Setelah paham ia pun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Begitu… aku mengerti –Eh?"

Sementara itu di sisi lain Yukimura kini sudah ada di halaman belakang sekolah dimana tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat asap itu mulai berubah wujud menjadi sosok topeng putih yang warnanya agak kusam, mengenakan kerudung dan jubah hitam yang terbuat dari campuran bulu gagak, tidak memiliki kaki dan hanya gumpalan asap hitam yang menopangnya.

" _Danna, apa maksudmu 'hanya yang tertentu saja'?"_ tanya Sasuke melalui headsetnya.

Tangan Yukimura mengepal dan kobaran api itu di gunakannya seakan sebagai sarung tangan.

"Maksud ku yang seperti ini!"

Mendengar itu, langsung saja Sasuke keluar kelas dengan membawa Notebooknya. Ia membuka salah satu jendela yang ada di koridor, jendela yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang sekolah. Melalui kaca eye patchnya Sasuke melihat Yukimura menerjang kearah sosok hitam itu dan melayangkan pukulan kearahnya. Saat pukulan itu menyentuhnya entah bagaimana pukulan itu malah membuatnya sasarannya terbagi menjadi dua. Memisahkan antara cahaya dan kegelapan.

Asap hitam terkena pukulan Yukimura dan terpental setelahnya, sedangkan aura putih yang terpisah perlahan membentuk wujud lain. Sasuke yang melihatnya dari jendela lantai dua terkejut dibuatnya, sedangkan Yukimura sendiri menatap waspada pada asap hitam yang baru saja ia pukul.

"Jiwa yang terjebak kegalapan ya…." gumam Sasuke lirih. Asap hitam itu perlahan mengambil wujud semulanya, kemudian terbang lebih tinggi dari Yukimura. Bulu sayap gagak menyebar keluar dari tubuhnya kemudian dijatuhkannya begitu saja kearah Yukimura. Tombak yang ada di tangan kirinya ia putar untuk menangkis setiap helai bulu gagak yang menghujaninya. Sedangkan dari tangan kanannya ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola api dan saat ia menggenggamnya satu lagi tombak merah muncul di tangannya. Langsung saja Yukimura membentuk sebuah ayunan tombak besar secara horizontal, dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah gelombang api terlepas dan mengarah kepada sosok hitam itu. Bulu gagak yang menghujaninya pun terhenti dan menyisakan bulu-bulu gagak yang terbakar di udara.

 **Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar!**

Sisa bulu gagak yang tertancap di tanah meledak begitu saja membuat Yukimura yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena beberapa ledakan diantaranya.

"Danna!" pekik Sasuke melihat tuannya terkena serangan langsung dari sosok hitam itu. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari beberapa kelas terdekat membuat Sasuke melihat kebelakang, untung saja kelasnya sedang kosong saat itu, namun yang membuatnya was-was adalah dua kelas terdekat yang sewaktu-waktu siapa saja bisa keluar dan mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Setelah memastikan belum ada yang keluar dari kelasnya, Sasuke mendekatkan mini microphonenya.

"Danna! Danna, kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat ke bawah dimana kepulan asap tengah tercipta. Sosok hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, menyadari hal itu Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya.

"G-gawat!"

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N: Hadehhh~ capek~ *tepar***

 **#Yukimura : Kuro-dono kau tidak apa? *jongkok disamping Kuro yang lagi tepar di atas aspal(?)***

 **Heeeeh~ iya… gak apa-apa~ duh parah dah… ini chapter yang paling gila dari rancangan chapter lain. Kuro lagi kena penyakit yang namanya "Males" dan tingkat stress yang Kuro derita BERKURANG (gara-gara juga ini Kuro jadi susah ngetik) jadi buat yang yang udah nunggu chapter ini Kuro minta MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA kalau aku updatenya lama dan hasilnya KURANG memuaskan.**

 **#Masamune : Emang ada yang nungguin Fic ini update?**

 ***Kuro pundung dipojokan* Ugh, kata-katamu Date…**

 **#Sasuke : Oi Kuro!**

… **? Apa lagi 'Sukeee~**

 **#Masamune : Pffftt Suke… sekalian aja Uke *Ditendang Sasuke***

 **#Sasuke : Kupret lu Mun!**

 **Hahaha! Date di tendang!**

 **#Sasuke : Nggak usah ketawa! Mau protes nih!**

 **Aih? Kenapa pula sih?**

 **#Sasuke : Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa bagianku nista semua! *Ngamuk***

 **Nista gimana? Nggak kok… perasaanmu aja kali~ *Natap Sasuke dengan Kitty eyes no jutsu*#plak**

 **#Masamune : Woi! Saru! Kenapa nendang!**

 **#Sasuke : Lagian siapa suruh manggil "Uke"?!**

 **#Masamune : Emang benerkan! Sasuke, Suke, Uke!**

 **#Sasuke : Ngajakin berantem!**

 **#Masamune : Kalau iya kenapa?!**

 ***Ahkirnya Sasuke dan Masamune berantem, Kuro cuma bisa sweatdrop dan Yukimura bingung***

 **Ahkir kata TOLONG REVIEWNYA~**

 **[[Catatan untuk chapter selanjutnya(dan seterusnya) jika ada kalimat atau bagian yang di 'Bold** _ **italic'**_ **secara** **bersamaan** **artinya** **itu** _ **flashback**_ **atau cerita yang pernah terjadi dulu. Re-tell, atau certain ulang.]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar!**

"Ugh!"

Sisa bulu gagak yang tertancap di tanah meledak begitu saja membuat Yukimura yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena beberapa ledakan diantaranya.

"Danna!" pekik Sasuke ketika melihat tuannya terkena serangan telak dari sosok hitam itu. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari beberapa kelas terdekat membuat Sasuke melihat kebelakang, untung saja kelasnya sedang kosong saat itu. Namun yang membuatnya was-was adalah dua kelas terdekat yang sewaktu-waktu siapa saja bisa keluar dan mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Setelah memastikan belum ada yang keluar dari kelasnya, Sasuke mendekatkan mini microphonenya.

"Danna! Danna, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Sasuke sambil melihat ke bawah dimana kepulan asap tengah tercipta. Sosok hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, menyadari hal itu Sasuke terkejut dibuatnya. Bulu sayap gagak kembali menyebar keluar dari tubuhnya kemudian mengarah kepada Sasuke begitu saja.

"G-gawat!"

 **.**

* * *

 **Communicator**

 **Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

 **.**

 _ **Pertarungan kini sudah**_ _ **selesai**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Dan tugas selanjutnya… adalah menyampaikan pesan terahkir…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Last Letter**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Bulu-bulu gagak yang mengarah pada Sasuke membuatnya hanya bisa berlindung dari balik kedua lengannya. Walau ia sadar itu adalah percuma. Beberapa saat berlalu tetapi Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun, maka dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan terkejut begitu melihat Yukimura yang penampilannya agak berantakan sudah ada di bingkai jendela tengah melindunginya dengan menangkis serangan itu. Berhenti memutar tombaknya, Yukimura melirik kearah Sasuke sesaat.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke sambil menggangguk. Pandangan Yukimura tertuju kembali pada sosok hitam yang tengah melayang di udara. Kedua tombaknya ia arahkan bersiap menyerang sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengakirinya dengan satu serangan!" ujar Yukimura.

"Sebaiknya jangan mengahkirinya dengan ledak –Eh Danna!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong begitu saja, saat melihat Yukimura yang tiba-tiba melompat kearah lawannya.

"Haaaa!" kobaran api yang cukup besar menyelimuti tubuh Yukimura, menangkis setiap helaian bulu gagak yang mengarah padanya. Begitu sampai di hadapan sosok itu Yukimura langsung mengayunkan tombaknya secara menyilang kemudian ia mendarat di tanah setelahnya. Sedangkan mahluk itu-

 **DARR!**

Tewas terkena tebasan dan juga ledakan. Sasuke yang melihat hasil pertarungan tuannya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Hahh~ setelah ini semua orang pasti akan keluar…." gumam Sasuke sambil melepas shure headsetnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa siswa yang ada di dalam kelas mulai keluar untuk mencari tau asal suara ledakan itu, meskipun mereka tidak akan bisa melihat apapun kecuali halaman belakang yang berasap.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan perlahan para murid kembali masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing, setelah sebelumnya para guru yang tengah mengajar dikelas mereka marah tentunya. Sedangkan Yukimura yang sudah sadar, keluar kelas menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura saat melihat Sasuke, sedangkan yang lawan bicaranya hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengahkirinya dengan ledakan. Nasib baik tidak ada yang bisa melihat kau tengah bertarung, Danna." gerutu Sasuke. Yukimura mendengarnya hanya menetapnya polos. Sasuke menutup notebooknya kemudian berjalan ke dalam kelas.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita bawa Tsuruhime ke ruang kesehatan." ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita katakan nanti?" tanya Yukimura. Sasuke terdiam sesaat nampak berpikir.

 **.**

* * *

 **Sraaakkk!**

Ketika ia memasuki ruang kesehatan, Yukimura mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang dan mengenakan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah jubah putih layaknya seorang dokter.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya orang itu.

"Tenkai-sensei, bisa tolong kami! Dia pingsan saat olah raga!" sela Sasuke sambil menujukan Tsuruhime yang ada di gendongannya. Sesaat orang yang bernama Tenkai itu terdiam, dan hanya memperhatikan keduanya intens.

"Um, Tenkai-sensei?" panggilan Yukimura pun menyadarkannya.

"Letakan dia di sana…." kata Tenkai sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat tidur yang ada. Sesuai perkataannya, Sasuke meletakan Tsuruhime di atas tempat tidur yang di maksud. Tenkai mendekatinya kemudian memeriksa kondisi Tsuru.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkannya di sini…." ujar Tenkai. Keduanya pun mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Tanpa disadari keduanya, Tenkai terus memperhatikan kepergian mereka –terutama Yukimura.

 **.**

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya di sekolah** , lebih tepatnya saat jam istirahat. Sasuke dan Yukimura menghampiri ruang kelas yang bertuliskan **1-1.** Sepasang murid perempuan yang hendak keluar kelas berhenti begitu melihat mereka.

"Senpai, ada urusan apa?" tanya siswi itu.

"Ah~ maaf apa Tsuruhime ada di dalam? Jika ada bisa tolong panggilkan dia?" kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum ramah. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menengok kedalam kelas mencoba memanggilnya.

"Tsuru-chan! Ada yang mencari mu!" teriak gadis itu. Tsuruhime yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung saja berjalan keluar kelas. Ia agak terkejut saat mendapati Yukimura dan Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya.

"Senpai? Apa… kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Tsuruhime terdengar agak ragu.

"Tidak, tenang saja… aku kemari untuk tujuan yang berbeda." ujar Sasuke santai.

"Kalau bukan untuk yang kemarin, untuk apa?" tanya Tsuruhime semakin bingung. Sasuke menyenggol Yukimura yang membuatnya ditatap oleh pemuda yang mengenakan ikat kepala merah itu.

"Eh? Oh iya!" Yukimura yang menyadari maksud Sasuke segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, selembar surat. Kemudian memberikannya pada Tsuruhime.

"EHK! A-ano Senpai, jika ini 'surat cinta' maaf aku harus menolaknya. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang ku suka!" kata Tsuruhime cepat. Sasuke menyadari adanya indikasi penolakan hanya mendelik mendengarnya, sedangkan Yukimura sendiri hanya bingung mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya itu.

"Tapi ini bukan dariku… seseorang menitipkannya agar bisa memberikannya pada Tsuruhime –dono." jelas Yukimura.

"Titipan? Dari siapa?" tanya Tsuruhime. Sesaat Yukimura mengeling mencoba mengingat.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya… Yamanaka Shikanosuke."

Mendengar nama itu sontak Tsuruhime terkejut dibuatnya. Langsung saja ia mengambil surat itu dari tangan Yukimura dan membacanya. Terdiam, Tsuruhime membaca surat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"S-senpai… aku tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa dapat surat ini, tapi…" ucapan Tsuruhime terhenti kemudian melihat kearah Yukimura.

"Terima kasih." lanjutnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Yukimura hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman itu. Setelah urusan mereka selesai, mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas **1-1**.

"… Yamanaka Shikanosuke…." gumam Sasuke sambil memegangi dagunya nampak berpikir.

"Jadi itu alasan Danna memintaku untuk mencari informasi tentangnya." ujar Sasuke.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu… aku hanya ingin tau pasti apa penyebab kematiannya."

"Tapi bagaimana caramu mendapatkan surat itu Danna?"

"Oh kalau yang itu–"

* * *

 _ **DARR!**_

" _ **Hahh~ setelah ini semua orang pasti akan keluar…." gerutu Sasuke. Yukimura yang mendengar itu hanya hanya bingung di buatnya. Sayup-sayup Yukimura mendengar suara orang-orang yang gaduh dari lantai dua. Namun pandangannya memilih tertuju pada aura putih yang ada di halaman itu dan mendekatinya. Seiring ia berjalan, tombak yang ia pegang berubah menjadi kobaran api lalu menghilang.**_

 _ **Ketika ia berada tepat dihadapannya, aura putih yang kini mengambil wujud seorang anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap Yukimura. Rambut cokelat karamelnya agak lepek di bagian kanan yang menutupi matanya karena terkena darah.**_

" _ **Apa kau akan memusnahkan aku juga?" tanya anak itu. Yukimura terdiam, memperhatikan anak itu sesaat**_

" _ **Tidak… aku hanya ingin tau alasanmu saja." jawab Yukimura.**_

" _ **Alasan?"**_

 _ **Yukimura mengangguk kearahnya.**_

" _ **Iya… jika aku tidak tau alasanmu terus mengikuti Tsuruhime –dono, aku tidak akan bisa membantumu menyeberang ke alam sana." jelas Yukimura. Kepala roh bocah lelaki itu tertunduk dan raut wajah penyesalan terlihat darinya.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud melukai siapapun, bahkan Tsuruhime." katanya penuh dengan penyesalan.**_

" _ **Jika kau terus berlarut dalam rasa penyesalan, bisa-bisa kegelapan lain akan mengendalikanmu lagi!" tegas Yukimura. Ia terkejut mendengar perkataan Yukimura, kemudian menundukan kepalanya lagi.**_

" _ **Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu?" tanya Yukimura.**_

" _**Dulu… Aku dan Tsuruhime sekolah di tempat yang sama… aku selalu memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia… selalu baik pada siapapun dan juga berani, itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Tapi karena sifatnya itu ia selalu di senangi banyak orang dan membuatku ragu untuk mendekatinya. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk megirimkan surat di laci mejanya, secara diam-diam menjadi pengaggum rahasianya. Tapi… suatu hari saat aku ingin ke sekolah… entah bagaimana, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap."**_

" _ **Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" tanya Yukimura. Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.**_

" _ **Aku tidak tau… tapi, saat aku membuka mata. Aku melihat semua orang menangis bahkan Tsuruhime juga… wajah yang tidak ingin kulihat itu…." Anak itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Membuatku merasa sangat menyesal. Aku menyesal sudah membuat Tsuruhime menangis…."**_

" _ **Jadi, kau sudah tau jika kau sudah… meninggal." kata Yukimura agak pelan pada ahkir ucapannya. Anak itu mengangguk menjawabnya.**_

" _ **Hm… karena aku juga melihat diriku ada di makam." jawabnya parau. Dalam diam Yukimura hanya menatapnya.**_

"… _**Lalu, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan… semacam permintaan terahkir mungkin…." kata Yukimura. Anak itu nampak berpikir mendengar perkataan Yukimura.**_

" _ **Permintaan terahkir… aku tidak yakin, tapi… mungkin ini bisa menyampaikan perasaanku…." kata anak itu sambil memberikan selembar surat pada Yukimura.**_

" _ **Surat?"**_

" _ **Bisa tolong berikan itu pada Tsuruhime?" pintanya. Yukimura pun mengangguk menyanggupinya.**_

" _ **Baiklah… aku akan pergi sekarang." kata anak itu lagi.**_

" _ **Bisa kau tunjukan tangan kananmu?" pinta Yukimura. Anak itu menangguk kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yukimura.**_

 _ **Yukimura membentuk goresan tulisan di atas telapak tangan itu dengan jarinya. Setelah goresan terahkir tebentuk cahaya kemerahan muncul di atas telapak tangan itu.**_

" _ **Api?" gumam anak itu bingung, ketika membaca tulisan yang dibentuk Yukimura diatas telapak tangannya.**_

" _ **Api itu akan membawamu menyeberang ke alam sana." jelas Yukimura.**_

" _ **Aku mengerti… terima kasih." ucapnya dan disaat bersamaan perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi trasparan. Bekas darah yang membasahi sisi kanan wajahnya menghilang, menunjukan iris mata berwarna biru muda yang tanpa cacat.**_

" _ **Eh! Tunggu siapa namamu?" tanya Yukimura.**_

" _ **Yamanaka… Shikanosuke…." jawab anak itu kemudian lenyap begitu saja. Begitu roh di hadapannya menghilang pandangan Yukimura beralih pada langit biru di atasnya.**_

" _ **Pasti akan ku sampaikan, Yamanaka-dono." gumam Yukimura kemudian melepas shure headsetnya. Headset yang ia lepas terbakar begitu saja, dan perlahan dirinya juga ikut terbakar dan menghilang.**_

 _ **Kembali ke dalam kelas dimana tubuh Yukimura tengah terbaring. Perlahan iris cokelat milik Yukimura mulai terbuka. Dan setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Yukimura beranjak dari lantai kemudian keluar mengahampiri Sasuke. Setelah menyimpan shure headset dan surat itu tentunya.**_

* * *

"Kurang lebih seperti itu…." ujar Yukimura setelah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti… berarti setelah ini aku harus membuat laporan ya…." gumam Sasuke terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Itu sudah tugasmu kan, jangan katakan kau malas membuatnya." delik Yukimura.

"Hahaha… tenang saja Danna, pasti akan aku kerjakan. Meskipun aku terlambat memberikannya nanti."

"Dasar kau itu… sudahlah, ayo ke kantin. aku lapar."

"Hehehe… baiklah."

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Pria berambut putih itu berhenti menuliskan kata-kata pada buku yang ia pegang saat menyadari sesuatu menyentuh lengan kanannya. Pandangannya beralih kesamping, tepat ke sisi kanan. Ia melihat gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya tertidur pulas dengan bersandar pada lengannya, setelah setelah dua atau tiga jam berlalu. Tangan kirinya menutup buku yang ia pegang kemudian meletakan buku itu di meja yang ada di sebelah kirinya bersama dengan pena yang ia gunakan._

 _Perlahan tangan laki-laki itu menggeser tubuh gadis kecil itu dan menggendongnya. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkanya dengan lantai dua. Sampai ahkirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar itu, walau sedikit kesulitan karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong gadis kecil itu. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar, mendekati tempat tidur yang ada lalu meletakan gadis kecil itu perlahan diatas tempat tidur. Suara erangan kecil terdengar darinya, dengan sedikit menggeliat gadis kecil itu mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya._

 _Laki-laki berambut putih itu beralih mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh gadis kecil itu agar tidak kedinginan. Tangan kanannya kemudian menggeser helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya secara perlahan. Tidak ingin membangunkan gadis kecil itu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya perlahan._

 _Kembali, ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga yang ada. Ketika ia baru setengah jalan menuruni tangga, suara pintu utama yang terbuka terdengar. Membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangan kesana. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki sepantaran dengannya berambut cokelat ikal, mengenakan jubah merah marun yang dikenakannya untuk melapisi kemeja hitam dan celana panjangnya yang berwarna sama dengan jubahnya tengah memasuki ruang utama. Pandangan pria itu kemudian tertuju pada orang yang tengah menatapnya dari tangga._

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu. Laki-laki berambut putih itu kembali menuruni tangga sebelum ahkirnya menjawab._

" _Tidak ada…." jawabnya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan. Namun saat melihat mainan yang masih berantakan di karpet ia berhenti melangkah._

" _Dimana anak itu?" tanyanya lagi. Pria berambut putih itu mendekati meja bundar di samping sofa dan mengambil buku bacaannya._

" _Dia sudah tidur." jawab laki-laki itu singkat kemudian ia duduk kembali di sofa. Tangannya membuka lembaran buku yang sebelumnya tertunda untuk dibaca._

" _Kau tau… kau itu_ _ **sangat**_ _menyebalkan jika sedang irit bicara." ujarnya sinis. Pria berambut putih itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada orang di hadapannya._

"… _Oh, terima kasih pujiannya." delik laki-laki berambut putih itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya._

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N: Fyuuuh~ selesai juga ngebenerin chapter ini! Hore! *tebar Teflon(?)*** **. Maafkan Kuro yang Updatenya telat banget, belakangan Kuro gak bisa pegang Kompi gara-gara Kuro lagi gak di rumah*nyesel setengah dewa(?)* and untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal lebih lama lagi, aku harap kalian mau bersabar buat menunggu.**

 **#Masamune:** **Emang ada yang mau nunggu!** ***teriak pake toa***

 **Hiks… Date jahat! Huweee! *nangis***

 **#Masamune : Lah, emang benerkan. Fic aneh kayak begini masih diterusin.**

 **Huwaaa! Papa, Date jahat! *nangis makin kenceng***

 **[Yukimura baru balik abis jajan Dango bingung ngeliat Kuro nangis]**

 **#Yukimura : Kuro-dono kau kenapa?**

 **Huwaa! BabyDango, Date jahat! *nangis sambil meluk Yukimura* (kesempatan dalam kesempitan #plak)**

 **#Masamune : Woi Kuro! *gak terima Kuro meluk Yukimura***

 **#Yukimura : Masamune-dono seharusnya jangan kasar pada anak kecil….**

 **#Masamune : Anak kecil apa?! Dia bukan anak kecil, tapi anak Iblis!?**

 **Huwaaa! Date kejam! Masa aku disamain sama anak iblis! Papaku aja nggak pernah bilang begitu! Huweee!**

 **#Yukimura : Masamune-dono!**

 **#Masamune : E-eh tapi Sanada…**

 ***Sasuke sebagai penonton cuma bisa ketawa ngakak lihat Masmun di omelin Yuki***

 **#Sasuke : Ok sebelum aku lanjut ketawa lagi "Mohon Reviewnya" bagi yang berkenan… pfftt hahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

Suara deburan ombak yang membentur karang terus terdengar seiring dengan hembusan angin di kala senja. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat sebahu tengah berdiri di atas karang hanya terdiam di sana. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa waktu. Sampai seorang laki-laki berambut putih mendekatinya.

"Jadi… kau benar akan di pindah tugaskan?" tanyanya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu pun tidak menjawab. Hanya terdiam menatap matahari yang ditelan lautan.

"Kau tau… aku mungkin tidak akan merindukan orang licik bermulut pisau sepertimu…." sambungnya sakarstik. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tetap diam tidak bicara. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan pria berambut putih yang melirik akan kepergiannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **Communicator**

 **Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

 **.**

 ** _Pertemuan pertama selalu memiliki kesan tersendiri,_**

 ** _Namun, bagaimana jika pertemuan itu menjadi sebuah percikan panas...?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : The Spark**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Di sebuah hutan yang ada di dekat bukit, terdapat tanah lapang yang tidak terlalu luas di sana. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna merah dan mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna hitam, tengah menggenggam sepasang tombak yang berwarna senada dengan ikat kepala dan armbandnya. Sedangkan sekitar tiga puluh meter di sebelah baratnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat mengenakan shure headset yang memiliki tambahan kaca eye patch di bagian kirinya. Di belakang pemuda itu terlihat seorang lagi yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan pemuda yang mengenakan Tuxedo itu, tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Kembali pada pemuda bertuxedo itu. Di depannya terlihat sesosok mahkluk yang memiliki warna hitam pekat diseluruh tubuhnya. Kecuali sebagian wajahnya yang berwarna putih, serupa dengan boneka porselen yang retak. Jalannya agak terseok seakan salah satu kakinya terkilir. Di lengannya terdapat sebuah benda seperti pedang yang sengaja dicangkokkan di sana.

Bunyi 'Beep' dari Notebooknya membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Danna! Di belakang mu!" serunya.

Refleks, Yukimura langsung menancapkan kedua tombaknya di kiri dan kanannya secara bersamaan. Kemudian menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan agar ia bisa melompat salto lebih tinggi. Tepat saat Yukimura melompat, sebuah lingkaran cahaya berwarna putih kehijauan melewati celah kedua tombaknya. Begitu kembali memijak tanah, Yukimura melihat cahaya itu mengekang sosok itu dan perlahan bergerak semakin mengecil. Hingga ahkirnya memotong mahkluk itu menjadi dua bagian.

Yukimura pun menengok ke sisi belakangnya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek yang mengenakan setelan Tuxedo hitam yang sama bingung sekaligus waspada ditunjukkannya pada orang di hadapannya.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Yukimura.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Benda yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya, ia lempar begitu saja ke udara. Secara tidak langsung Yukimura melihat pada benda yang dilempar tepat membelakangi matahari. Seketika itu juga cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan muncul dan menerangi semuanya. Bahkan saking terangnya membuat Yukimura hanya mampu berlindung dibalik kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat berlalu cahaya itu perlahan menghilang. Begitu mendapatkan kembali pengelihatanya, orang itu sudah tidak ada.

 **.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Sengoku Highschool. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, matahari yang terbit dari timur bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Sungguh hari yang indah. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke.

"Nee~ Sarutobi… apa tidak masalah membiarkan 'mereka berdua' ?" tanya Ieyasu. Sasuke tau maksud ucapan Ieyasu. Tentu saja ia tau, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan muda-nya dan Masamune yang diketahui kini tengah berkelahi di atap sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya 'berkelahi' bukan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Tapi berkelahi untuk membuktikan 'Who the real man bettwen us!' itu diucapkan Yukimura saat ditanya Sasuke yang entah dari mana bisa mendapat kata-kata itu. Mungkin pengaruh 'terlalu sering' bertarung dengan bocah Date itu, sehingga kebiasaan Masamune menular ke Yukimura. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Mengingat nilai Bahasa Inggris Yukimura yang hanya pas-pasan bahkan cenderung tidak bagus(Hei!). Walau harus diakui, cara yang mereka gunakan kali ini memang seperti orang berkelahi sungguhan.

Setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya, Sasuke menghela napas sebelum ahkirnya bicara.

"… Terlalu merepotkan mengurusnya sendiri, biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi mereka juga kembali, lagi pula aku juga sudah memberitau Katakura-san~." ujar Sasuke enteng. Sebulir keringat seukuran biji jagung turun di pelipis Ieyasu dengan senyum kikuk yang terlihat di wajahnya, dia terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan melemparkan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja pada Kojuurou.

"Let me go, Kojuurou!" ujar sebuah suara yang tak asing membuat keduanya menoleh ke asal suara, koridor. Suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Date Masamune, salah satu dari tiga orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Beralih ke koridor. Saat ini Katakura Kojuurou tengah membawa dua orang yang diketahui adalah Date Masamune yang merupakan tuannya dan Sanada Yukimura, rival tuannya. Dengan cara yang agak kasar bahkan cenderung tidak elit. Pasalnya Kojuurou menarik paksa kedua orang tersebut dengan cara menjepit lehernya dengan lengan(: Yukimura), juga menarik kerah belakang seragam(:Masamune) seperti membawa anak kucing. Dan menyeret keduanya, seakan menyeret matras.

"Tidak! setelah apa yang anda lakukan Masamune-sama." tegasnya. "Tapi Katakura-dono, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira… kami hanya membuktikan siapa laki-laki sejati di antara kami!" sanggah Yukimura.

"Bukan berarti 'harus' dengan cara 'adu pukul' Sanada! Memangnya kalian pikir ini semacam olah raga pagi?!"

"Memang iya." celetuk Masamune asal, yang membuat Kojuurou berhenti melangkah sekaligus menyeret keduanya dan menatap Masamune dingin.

 _'Crap!'_

Dalam hitungan detik senyum terukir di wajahnya, membuat Masamune harus menelan ludahnya.

"Masamune-sama… malam ini akan saya buatkan makan malam 'spesial' untuk anda…." ujar Kojuurou kemudian berjalan (sambil menyeret mereka) lagi.

 _'Oh, damn it! Kojuurou! jangan beri aku senyum palsumu itu!'_ jerit Masamune dalam hati.

Dan Masamune janji lain kali akan mengikat si Monyet melompat (Sarutobi) itu agar tidak melaporkan 'pertarungan antar sesama lelaki' mereka pada Kojuurou.

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa waktu pun berlalu, dan kini waktunya pelajaran dimulai. Setelah sebelumnya sesi ceramah ala Katakura Kojuurou dan sumpah serapah Date Masamune berahkir. Seorang wanita yang merupakan guru di saat itu masuk dengan membawa buku yang seharusnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapanya yang dibalas dengan sapaan yang sama, "sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini, Sensei ingin memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian… baiklah, kau yang di luar silahkan masuk!"

Seperti yang dikatakannya, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu, mengenakan kacamata dan juga sweater hijau yang ia kenakan untuk melapisi seragam putihnya masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Tatapannya yang datar ia tunjukan pada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Baiklah, silah-"

"HAH! Kau kan orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang kemarin?!" seru Yukimura sambil menunjuk orang yang merupakan murid baru tersebut, membuatnya mendapat tatapan bingung dari setiap murid yang ada. Bukan hanya itu saja, dirinya juga mendapatkan tatapan konyol dari Naotora. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua lengannya.

"E-etto..."

"Aneh...,"

"Eh?"

Ucapan sang murid baru yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan guru mengejutkan mereka.

"Untuk apa seseorang bereada di tengah hutan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, hanya orang 'idiot' saja yang melakukan itu..." sambungnya sakartis.

"Apa katamu?! Apa maksudmu dengan idiot?!" geram Yukimura.

"A-ano, Sanada-kun... bisa kah kalian selesaikan masalah kalian nanti? Jika terus begini kita tidak akan bisa melanjutkan pelajaran..." kata guru itu mencoba untuk melerai kedua orang yang hampir bersitegang.

"Ah! Gomen, Sensei..." ujar Yukimura kemudian kembali duduk.

"Nah, bakilah... sebelum memulai pelajaran tolong perkenalkan dirimu dan darimana kau berasal."

Sesaat ia terdiam, menatap sang guru sebelum ahkirnya angkat bicara.

"Mouri Motonari, pindahan dari Hiroshima, douzoyoroshiku." ucapnya singkat.

"Cukup sampai di situ dulu, kau boleh duduk, Motonari-kun. Dan kita lanjutkan materi kemarin!"

Yukimura hanya bisa mendengus lantaran masih tidak terima dirinya disebut 'idiot' walau pun secara tidak langsung. Melihat itu Masamune terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Heh... kau masih marah karena dipanggil 'seperti itu' olehnya?" kata Masamune setangah bercanda yang hanya di tanggapi dengan dengusan kasar, "lagi pula kau ada-ada saja, memangnya apa yang kau dan Sarutobi lakukan di hutan, heh?" sambungnya.

"Hee? Bagaimana Masamune-dono bisa tau aku pergi dengan Sasuke?" tanya balik Yukimura.

"Tentu saja, kemana pun kau pergi _your monkey will follow on_..." jawabnya santai.

 **BUK!**

"Aw!" Masamune mengaduh kesakitan saat sebuah buku terlempar kearahnya. Dilihatnya sang pelaku pelemparan, Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ekhem! Masamune-kun..." panggilan itu membuatnya melihat kepada guru.

"Y-yes?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa tenang, kau akan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak lima puluh kali."

Sudut bibirnya berkedut begitu mendengarnya, ia pun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan berbisik.

"This is the worst."

Bel tanda ahkir dari seluruh pelajaran berbunyi, dan setiap murid yang tidak memiliki kepentingan tambahan memilih untuk pulang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mengenakan bandana biru tua pun datang menghampiri Masamune.

"Masamune, rapatnya akan dimulai hari ini, kan?"

"Absolutely~ kau panggil yang lainnya aku akan segera menyusul nanti, Hirotsuna." dan orang itu pun pergi.

"Masamune-dono tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Yukimura.

"Nope, aku harus rapat untuk Bunkasai nanti, janee~." kata Masamune lalu pergi. Yukimura mengikuti kemana arah Masamune berjalan sampai tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Motonari.

"Danna, ayo pulang." panggilan Sasuke membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan sebuah gumaman dan anggukan Yukimura menjawabnya, lalu kembali melihat pada Motonari yang sudah tidak ada.

'Eh, cepatnya...'

Berjalan bersama di koridor, terlihat masih ada beberapa murid yang belalu-lalang menyelesaikan keperluan mereka.

"Nee~ Sasuke... bisa kita ketempat 'itu' sebelum kita pulang?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya pinta Yukimura.

"Heee? Danna mau beli Dango 'lagi' ?"

"Tidak apa kan...?"

"Hahhh... ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama." ucap Sasuke lebar terlukis di wajahnya, dengan segera ia menarik tangan Sasuke agar ia berlari bersamanya.

"E-eh! Danna?"

"Ayolah! Semakin cepat ke sana, semakin cepat juga kita pulang, kan…?" ujarnya. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya.

 _'Dasar Danna….'_

 ** _._**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!"

 **Cring!**

Bunyi lonceng yang menggantung di pintu toko berbunyi, tepat saat Yukimura keluar membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi dango.

"Sasuke, ayo kita-hm? Ada apa?" ucapan Yukimura berubah menjadi pertanyaan saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu... Motonari, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang baru keluar dari toko buku di seberang jalan.

"Eh? Mouri-dono?"

"Ayo Danna!" Sasuke pun berlari kearah penyebrangan terdekat, begitu pula Yukimura.

"Tunggu Sasuke, memang ada apa?"

"Jujur saja, karena jarakku dari Danna kemarin cukup jauh aku tidak tau seperti apa wajah orang yang tiba-tiba muncul kemarin... Tapi jika Danna benar yakin orang yang muncul di radarku kemarin adalah dia. Itu berarti Motonari..."

" **Hitto no hasai tamashii*...** " sambung Yukimura yang direspon dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa yakin sejauh itu?" tanya Yukimura.

"Dia tidak mengaku atau pun menyangkal perkataan Danna, bukan?"

"Kalau diingat memang tidak. Tapi Mouri-dono malah mengatakan aku orang 'idiot', meski secara tidak langsung." kata Yukimura yang berahkir dengan gerutuan.

Lampu penyeberangan yang semula berwarna merah, kini berubah menjadi hijau. Keduanya pun langsung berlari ke seberang, mengejar Motonari. Namun beberapa meter tepat di belakangnya Yukimura berhenti melangkah, saat melihat sesosok roh laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahunan berambut hitam jabrik memiliki kantung mata seperti panda dan postur badan agak bungkuk tengah memperhatikan Motonari yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Danna?" Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat tentu saja bingung saat Yukimura malah berjalan mendekati roh yang sudah dijauhi Motonari itu.

"Maaf, permisi." roh itu langsung menatap Yukimura dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Kamu bisa melihat saya?" tanya roh itu. Yukimura pun mengangguk menjawabnya. Sasuke yang sudah mengerti situasinya pun melihat sekitar sejenak, entah sejak kapan tempat itu sepi, hampir tidak ada orang.

 _'Untung_ _tidak banyak orang'_ ** _,_** pikirnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yukimura.

"Apa tentang orang yang saya perhatikan tadi?"

Yukimura pun terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa roh itu tau jika dirinya ingin bertanya tentang Motonari?Pikirannya seakan terbaca, roh lelaki itu bicara lagi.

"Kamu memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dia."

"Uh!"

Yukimura menggeser sedikit kakinya untuk mundur, waspada. Kalimat itu, ia ingat dengan jelas. Sebagian besar kejadian di hidupnya jika kata-kata semacam itu terucap tidak lah berahkir baik.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya roh itu. Memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menenangkan ingatan paranoidnya, Yukimura kembali menatap roh itu.

"Apa Mouri-dono bisa melihatmu?" tanya Yukimura kembali pada tujuan awal.

"Saya yakin dua belas persen dia bisa melihat saya. Tapi saya tidak tau apa yang membuat dia berpura-pura tidak melihat... sepertinya bukan takut, karena dia terlihat seperti sudah biasa, atau mungkin tidak peduli." jelasnya sambil mengeling.

"Eh? Um..."

"Danna, kita bisa kehilangan Motonari." ucapan Sasuke kembali menyadarkan Yukimura pada tujuan awal mereka.

"E-h? Baiklah..." ia pun beralih pada roh lelaki itu, "terima kasih bantuannya, kami permisi dulu!" namun baru saja beberapa langkah, Yukimura menengok padanya lagi.

"Etto, sebaiknya segera penuhi keinginan terahkirmu. Kau tau, dunia di sini tidak aman untukmu."

"Hm, terima kasih atas peringatannya..." ucapnya sambil mengangguk. Roh itu hanya terdiam menatap sosok Yukimura dan Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, sebelum ahkirnya menatap sebuah gedung pencakar langit di seberang jalan.

"Nanti... setelah kasus **Kira** selesai."

Kembali pada Yukimura dan Sasuke, keduanya kini tengah berusaha mengikuti Motonari untuk memastikan. Namun, rasa penasaran membuat Sasuke bertanya.

"Apa katanya tadi, Danna?"

"...Dia bilang Mouri-dono bisa melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa Mouri-dono bersikap seperti tidak melihat..." jelasnya singkat.

"Hm... aneh."

"Ah! Itu dia! "

Pekikan Yukimura membuat Sasuke melihat kearah tunjuknya, tepat di saat Motonari berbelok ke sebuah gang di kompleks perumahan sepi. Langsung saja keduanya berlari kearah gang itu.

"Mouri-do, loh?"

"Kemana Motonari?" gumam Sasuke bingung. Yukimura terkejut sekaligus bingung, karena jalan yang di lewati Motonari adalah jalan buntu dan pemuda itu tidak ada disana, seakan ia lenyap begitu saja. Keduanya pun terdiam mencoba mengira kemana Motonari pergi. Dan layaknya alaram bahaya yang berbunyi, Yukimura yang tiba-tiba merasakan aura jahat spontan bertintak cepat.

"Sasuke! Awas!" teriaknya sambil melompat, mendorong Sasuke.

 **DUAR!**

Tembok yang merupakan bagian dari jalan buntu itu hancur begitu saja, bagaikan ditabrak benda yang jauh lebih keras darinya. Yukimura terkejut saat melihat wujud roh hitam yang menabraknya. Tingginya sekitar tiga atau empat meter, tubuhnya besar memiliki warna kulit hijau gelap yang hampir mendekati hitam. Iris merah dari bola mata hitam itu menatap sekitar sampai ahkirnya tertuju pada Yukimura.

" **G-ghoul..**.." pekik Yukimura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung saja mengambil Shure Headset kelabunya dan memasang benda itu di telinga kirinya.

"Wah!"

Gada yang terbuat dari kayu berduri berukuran cukup besar di tangannya ia angkat kemudian diayunkannya kearah mereka. Melihat serangan yang datang,Yukimura langsung saja menghindar ke sisi kiri, sedangkan Sasuke melompat ke kanan.

 **DUAR!**

Berhasil menghindar serangannya menyebabkan aspal menjadi hancur.

"Sasuke, pergilah dari sini biar aku yang menghadapinya!" perintah Yukimura yang langsung mengenakan Headset merahnya.

"Moerō-"

"Shinu..."

 **BLARR!**

Cahaya berwarna putih kehijauan muncul di bawah kakinya dan meledak begitu saja. Membuat sosok yang disebut 'Ghoul' itu terlempar beberapa meter keudara. Orang yang baru saja mengatakan 'Matilah' itu kembali mengumpulkan energi dengan memutar lingkaran besi tajam yang merupakan senjatanya. Begitu cahaya menyelimuti seluruh bagian dari senjatanya, ia pun melemparkannya kearah makhluk itu.

Sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang sama seperti yang hampir mengenai Yukimura sebelumnya terlihat mengekangnya. Tangan kanan yang tidak memegang senjata diarahkan kearah mahkluk itu.

"Shinu."

Semudah pengucapannya roh itu meledak begitu saja, menyisakan kepulan asap putih di udara bagi mereka yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Baik Yukimura atau pun Sasuke kini terpaku menatap orang yang baru saja mengalahkan roh kegelapan itu. Orang yang sebelumnya mereka ketahui mengunakan kacamata itu, kini berpenampilan lain. Pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu itu kini mengenakan setelan Tuxedo berserta dasi dan armband hijau yang bertuliskan kanji **"Nichiren"** **日蓮** yang berarti matahari.

"Mouri...dono."

"T-ternyata benar..."

Pemuda itu Motonari, yang berada di atas salah satu tembok utuh sesaat terdiam menatap kosong roh yang dilawannya, sebelum ahkirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari senjata yang berubah menjadi bola cahaya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegah Yukimura yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari pemilik iris karamel tak berkacamata tersebut. Bola cahaya yang berada di sampingnya mulai bergerak sendiri memutari Motonari sebelum ahkirnya menelan pemuda itu dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Yukimura dan Sasuke di tempat kejadian.

 **.**

* * *

Berjalan gontai kedua pemuda ini menuju rumah mereka dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di hati. Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang seperti Motonari memiliki kemampuan 'penghubung' dua alam seperti mereka. Jika itu bukan lah Motonari dan bekerja di bawah pimpinan tuannya, pasti mereka mengenal orang itu. Tapi Motonari? Yukimura menghela napas panjang dan Sasuke hanya terdiam mengetahuinya. Jika ia tahu sesuatu pasti sudah mengatakan pada Yukimura. Namun kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa pun. Begitu sampai depan pintu Yukimura langsung membuka dan mengucap salam.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri." jawab sebuah suara yang membuat mereka terkejut, karena biasanya rumah itu kosong, kecuali...

"Oyakata-sama?"

"Eh? Ada Taichou? Biasanya kami yang harus pergi ke Mansion..." kata Sasuke bingung. Lelaki paruh baya yang sengaja mencukur habis rambutnya dan mengenakan yukata biru tua itu pun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Yah... aku sedang ada waktu luang, jadi aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kalian. Selain itu, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian." kata Shingen kemudian melangkah kearah ruang tamu. Yukimura yang kebingungan pun menatap Sasuke, berharap orang di sampingnya mengetahui sesuatu. Namun sayangnya bukan jawaban yang didapat, melainkan gelengan kepala pertanda tidak tau. Keduanya pun memutuskan mengikutinya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan..."

"HA?!"

Yukimura terkejut melihat orang yang kini ada di ruang tamunya, dan terlihat jelas kalau ia kebingungan.

"Moto-motonari...?" ucap Sasuke kikuk. Motonari yang sedang minum teh hanya diam tidak menanggapi, dan menatap mereka datar setelah meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja.

"Oh... jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

 **"Eh?"**

"Tentu saja kenal, karena dia masuk kelas yang sama dengan kami." ujar suara seorang wanita dari arah lain.

"Ii-dono juga ada ternyata...?" kata Yukimura saat melihat Naotora datang dari arah lain.

"Memang masalah?" ucap gadis itu garang, membuat Yukimura membisu mendengarnya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Motonari.

"Ini data rekapan Divisi Kanto selama triwulan terahkir." kata Naotora sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua. Tanpa berkata apa pun Motonari menerima berkas itu.

"T-tunggu, aku semakin tidak mengerti...?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Kalian sudah berkenalan sebagai sesama murid sebelumnya, tapi belum sebagai sesama anggota divisi." jawab Shingen.

"Jangan-jangan...!" dengan tersenyum Shingen pun mengangguk lalu berkata.

"Perkenalkan, Mouri Motonari. Communicator dari Sub Divisi Barat Daya. Mulai hari ini akan berkerjasama dengan kita." jelas Shingen. Yang membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut bukan main.

 **"APAAA!"**

"Kenapa Oyakata-sama tidak bilang sejak awal? Kami hampir mati kebingungan!" gerutu Yukimura. Shingen pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha! Maaf ya, tapi anggap saja ini sebagai kejutan."

"Ceroboh...," sela Motonari yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, "aku tidak mengira kalau kinerja Sub Divis Timur Laut jauh lebih buruk dari Sub Divisi Tenggara." sambungnya sakarstis.

"Hm... tidak ayah, tidak anak, ucapan kalian sama-sama tajam." kata Shingen yang menuai tatapan tajam dari Motonari.

"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak dariku, peraturanku tetaplah barat." ucapnya ambigu. Namun Shingen yang paham maksudnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kau berada di timur sekarang." tatapan Motonari beralih pada Yukimura.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak mau dibebani dengan pion bodoh yang tidak berguna."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" kata Yukimura yang secara tidak langsung merasa ucapan itu diarahkan padanya.

Sementara Sasuke yang memperhatikan keduanya, merasa bahwa setelah ini pekerjaannya akan jadi sedikit sulit. Karena selain harus mengawasi tingkah tuannya dengan Masamune, ia juga harus turun tangan jika Yukimura dan Motonari bertengkar. Bukannya berpikiran negatif, tapi ia merasa cepat atau lambat hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Apa lagi pertemuan keduanya saja sudah diawali dengan percikan panas.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N: Hiyaak SELESAIIII!*Lemparteflon(?)* ahkirnya bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini TwT) *nangis bahagia***

 **#Masamune : Satu semester Kuro. kemana aja luh?  
Sibuk, Mun... sibuk... Kompi juga ngehank mulu*pundung* apa lg semalem pas ngedit*makin suram*  
#Masamune: alesan!  
Sial lu!  
#Yukimura: Huwaa Kuro-dono kembali! ^^)/  
Huwee! BabyDango kangen ya?  
#Yukimura: nggak juga sih... ._.)**

 ***Kuro pundung dipojokan***  
 **#Yukimura: Bercanda Kuro-dono, hehehe...**

 **Yah, sebelumnya Kuro minta maaf karena update yg lamaaaaa banget, abisnya sibuk di DuTa TnT)  
harusnya diupdate tanggal 19 kemarin tapi gak jadi karena ada halangan & tgl 20 ada party yeey*curcol*  
BWT/kebalik  
MUSIM PANAS INI CAPCOM NGELUARIN SERI TERBARU SENGOKU BASARA, YAITU SPIN OFF  
"SENGOKU BASARA: SANADA YUKIMURA-DEN"  
AKU ULANGI  
"SENGOKU BASAARA: SANADA YUKIMURA-DEN"  
SEKALI LAGI  
"SENGOKU BASA-*disambit galah*"  
ekhem, oke bagi kalian yang belum lihat trailernya silahkan cek di YouTube~ dan harus aku akuin kalo kostum Date itu keren! Dan Yukimura makin KEREEEENNNN! (ow)o  
#Masamune: of course, I'm the handsome one!*bangga*  
Bukan kamunya Dat, kostummu 'DOANK' yang keren!  
#Masamune: (*0n0)9 Sialan lu!** ***KacanginDate*and here is it~ introduce it Motonari!**

 **#Mouri: *baca buku*  
!=_=) o-oke deh untuk yg selanjutnya... ada yang tau siapa roh yang diajak bicara Yukimura sebelumnya? 0w0)  
cluenya ada di dalam cerita~ sedikit tambahan clue "dia seorang dektetif terkenal yang sangat jenius " dan juga punya satu sifat yang mirip Yukimura kata kuncinya "manis"  
hayo, hayo, hayo~~ ada yg tau siapa dia? jawab kalau kalian tau~~**  
 **#BRAK! »anggep aja pintu ditendang/ WUT?**

 **#UnknowPerson: Kampret! sini lu!*nyeretKuro*  
E-eh, tapi... Imouuuu!*pasrah diseret*  
**

 **#All: !=_=]**

* * *

 **(*)Akan dijelaskan pada chapter yang akan datang. kapan? kapan-kapan~~~*ditendang***

 **RnR Please~~**


End file.
